Moving on
by Honestly tell me a lie
Summary: “I thought you had moved on by now,” The boy’s voice was angry, disappointed at least. Sometimes moving on is a hurdle you just can't jump over. Oneshot.


**Okay! Just a random love shot I was inspired to do, looking at art and BOOM idea. Not the best idea, but an idea…**

**So here it is, for you to read, kinda awkward if you ask me. But I have been writing it on and off for the past hour or so while trying to get my computer to work right. Yay!**

**Keep in mind they are older now, and one happens to own a house by the beach…heh…coincidental! **

Out his bedroom window he could see a girl, laughing and dancing on the warm sand. Her skirt lifted as she twirled in the sun's rays, her hair mussed by the breeze. Lazily, she allowed herself to fall gently to the ground, lying back onto the espresso colored sand. He could see her chest rise and fall, with heavy breaths.

She jumped as a boy with dark grey hair knelt behind her, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Playfully, she reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him delicately on the lips. She laughed once more, before getting to her feet and running into the mint sea. Through the thick glass, he could hear the boy yell, "Oh no you don't!" before sprinting after her.

Still laughing, she lifted her skirt in both hands as she waded through the water. The surf nipped at her thighs, and she again let herself fall backwards. The ocean engulfed her, and it seemed like an eternity before she rose through the waves gasping for air. The boy stood paralyzed, but seemed to drift back to reality as she splashed him with the chilly water.

He splashed her back on impulse, and grabbed her by the waist to pick her up while she wiped her eyes of salt water. Spinning her around, she squealed as he set her down in the shallow water, tickling her to the ground. Out of breath, she begged him to stop, and as he complied she sat up facing the ocean. The tangerine sky was speckled with cotton candy clouds, the sun slowly sinking into the sea. Placing her head on his shoulder, she listened to the sweet nothings whispered in her ear, smiling contently. With the last bit of sunlight peeking above the ocean, she stood up and spun around.

At that moment her green eyes connected with his, through the glass window that separated his world from hers. She froze, her pink hair still moving in the silent breeze as she looked up at the blonde haired boy in the window. She almost screamed as the black haired boy laid a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you had moved on by now," The boy's voice was angry, disappointed at least. She broke the stare and let her chin drop to her chest.

"Please, let's just go," she glanced once again at the window. Taking her hand, the boy began to walk, pulling her away from the boy she used to love. Once they had reached the road, she looked at the black haired boy and timidly spoke.

"If you could choose between love and lust," His eyes stayed glued to the sidewalk, "What would you pick?" As if her legs would not move any more, she stopped walking. He tugged at her hand, determined not the answer, but sighed in defeat. Turning around to face her, he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go.

"Love," with that he continued walking down the road alone. Sprinting, made her way back to the house. Knocking on the blue door, she begged he would answer. The door knob turned, opening to reveal a gloomy boy, whose glasses rested low on his nose. She flung her arms around his shoulders, crying softly.

"Jerimie, I'm so sorry," she wept on his shoulder until there were no more tears to cry.

Strong blue eyes looked deep inside hers, "I thought you moved on."

As she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder she whispered "I thought I had too," in his ear.

**Aelita and William, not the best couple but it would do. Seeing as they broke up and all. I figured Yumi wouldn't wear a skirt on most occasions…AND Jerimie probably has brown eyes but…NOW HE HAS BLUE, k? D:**

**Review, please:P.**

**Aimee**


End file.
